Letters
by dramaticalwitch
Summary: Ginny Weasley has a mysterious pen pal!
1. Chapter 1

Title: LettersAuthor/Artist: Lia  
Rating: M for later chapters  
Character(s): Draco Malfoy and Ginny Weasley  
Summary: A mysterious penpal has Ginny Weasley all worked up!   
Disclaimer:I own nothing.. well...I own a lap top and a bed and a dog and a car...well...I own nothing that means diddly squat to the rest of you!  
Warnings: None yet

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!  
The other professors and I wish to be the first to say that this year is going  
to be the best one yet." Professor Albus Dumbledor smiled down at the students.

The Final Battle the summer before had wiped a lot of the students  
out. Colin Creevy, Gregory Goyle, Cho Chang's little sister and so many  
more. Yes, they were missing quite a few of their classmates, parents and   
teachers. This year would have many san undertones. However, death  
has a way of being people, sometimes complete opposites, together.

"This year we must come together like never before. Don't let the  
events of the past year throw you off your course. On that note, I would like  
to introduce our Head Boy and Girl! Would Hermione Granger and Draco  
Malfoy please come up here! Congratulations!"

The two students rose up amid the cheers of their classmates. As  
they were walking up to the Professors table food appeared all around them.   
They stood together in front of the students and the Professors. Deciding  
with out words to let the past die they grasped hands and shook.

"Congratulations Malfoy. This year is going to be a interesting one,  
if nothing else."

"Same to you Granger. Lets rock this year shall we?"

She smiled and nodded. Facing the school again they raised their   
clasped hands and punched them high into the air. The students cheered again  
and then went back to dinner.

"Hermione, Draco after dinner please make sure all the students get  
to where they need to be, and then meet me back here. I shall show you to  
your living quarters then."

"Thank you for this amazing honor. This is something I've wanted  
since first year. I am so flabbergasted!" Hermione was the first to speak.

"Yes, Thank you Sir." Draco added.

"This year is going to be a good one. I can feel it." Professor   
Dumbledore replied. With that the two students returned to their seats.

"Wow! Hermione! That is so very cool! Bugger all! Now we can't  
sneak around!" Ron's face went from very excited to extremely upset in two   
seconds flat. The group burst into laughter.

"Congratulations Hermione." A small voice piped up from the other  
side of Ron.

"Thank you Ginny." She smiled at the younger witch briefly, and then  
turned back to her friends.

The younger girl looked away, wising with all her heart that she was  
a part of their group. With a sigh Ginny Weasley stood. Casting a final  
glance at the 'Golden Trio' she walked out of the Great Hall. One pair of eyes   
followed her out, eyes of a stormy blue grey.

Walking through the halls Ginny thought back on the summer before.  
So much death caused by one annoying little man. Colin Creevy, that one  
had hit her hard. Colin was her best friend and she missed him terribly. Her older brother Percy, fallen while fighting for the dark side. Not that that  
had been a big surprise. Once he had betrayed his family... it was just  
a matter of time.

Draco's eyes followed her out of the Great Hall. A look that didn't  
go unnoticed by the staff table. Sighing he turned back to his food,  
playing with it, not eating it.

Ginny stopped outside a picture of Marshal McMarshmallow and pressed  
her finger against one of the frames many knot holes. The portrait  
smiled at her and swung open. The room behind the portrait was filled with  
flowers and sunshine. She looked on, amazed at what she saw.

The room had never done this before. It had been a bachelors study,  
full of cherry wood and dark leather. Books covering the walls and random  
artifacts all over. It had also been a courtesan's boudoir when she, Hermione  
and Lavender decided to do a girly night. They didn't know how to get  
there though, she made sure of that.

Snapping back to the present she looked at the beautiful flowers and  
things surrounding her. There was a brook in the coroner, bubbling away  
cheerfully. She grinned and kicked off her shoes. Sitting down she  
stuck her feet into the cool water. Smiling she lay back and let her   
sadness be washed away.

This room, her own private room of requirement was frequented by one  
other person; she knew that only because he would occasionally leave things  
in the room. They were never there at the same time however. With the cool  
water rushing around her ankles and the birds chirping in the air above  
her, she was lulled to sleep.

Authors Note. I hope you enjoyed my story! I have 16 chapters planed out and not even close to finishing I hope you stick with me! Please review! They make me work faster! wink Thanks! Lia


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Letters

Author/Artist: LiaRating: M for later chapters  
Character(s): Draco Malfoy and Ginny Weasley  
Summary: A mysterious penpal has Ginny Weasley all worked up!  
Disclaimer: I own nothing.. well...I own a lap top and a bed and a dog and a car...well...I own nothing that means diddly squat to the rest of you!  
Warnings: None yet

_Thinking_

"Speaking"

_Letters _

_...  
_

The door behind her opened silently, someone stepped in.

_Well this isn't what I was hoping for_…But then he realized that he  
wasn't alone. _The littlest Weasley? In here?_ He crept over to her.  
Looking down he noticed the dark circles under her eyes. _What's got her all  
stressed out? It's the first day of school!_ He didn't want to wake her, the  
questions would be way to awkward. Slowly, lost in thought, he crept   
back to the door. Looking back one more time at the sleeping girl he left  
the room.

_The littlest Weasley…who would have thought it._ Draco grinned. _I   
wonder if she knows what that room is there for? Salazar Slytherin built it  
himself. For the teenagers in love, and in Slytherin, to use._ He  
didn't want to continue on that train of thought, especially while thinking  
of a Weasley.

Suddenly an ingenious plan smacked him in the back of the head. _I  
shall play with the girl. Write her a letter saying that I was the one she  
was sharing the room with. Using a false name I shall extract information  
to use against her and the Trio!_ An evil grin flashed across his face. He   
sat down and began to write. Two hours later he had the letter.

**Ginny, I hope it is alright that I call you Ginny. For I am the man sharing that lovely room with you. I saw you in the Great Hall today and wondered why you  
were looking so sad. Because of my situation I can't reveal who I am to you. All I  
can say is, you will Never Guess. I was hoping we could be pen pals of a sort. You  
looked like you needed someone to confide in and I need a distraction. And a friend.  
Hopefully your friend,  
K.D  
**

He smiled at the letter. Picking up his seal he looked at it. _That  
wont do at all. She'd notice in a second._ Picking up his wand he  
transfigured a quill into an ornate seal with the initials KD intertwined on it.  
Grabbing his cloak he waltzed to the door. He was in a good mood, the  
information he could wheedle out of her…the opportunities!

"Malfoy…are you waltzing while you walk? You are a strange kid aren't  
you?" Hermione was sitting in their common room reading a gigantic book.

"No Granger. I'm walking while I walk. There's a difference..."  
She rolled her eyes at him.

"Really now. Is there? I wish I knew how to waltz. I wanted to  
learn over the summer but I just could never find the time." She trailed   
off and went back to her book.

"Some time this year, I'm going to have to teach you how to waltz.  
Not tonight though. I have a hot date with a owl." He winked and walked   
out of the room.

Her eyes followed him. She sat, deep in thought, until it was too  
cold in the common room to stay.

Walking quickly he made it to the owlery in no time flat. Grabbing  
the nearest owl he tied his letter too it. With a thoughtful look and a  
whispered name it was off into the dark.

Authors Note: There's chapter two for you guys! I wanted to address the reviews! I LOVE THEM!

Firedheart—I like that idea too ;);) Thanks!

You-Know-Who (The other one!)—He was Soo hitting on you! Thanks Girly!

bglcuti78—YAY! I'm glad your attention was grabbed!

?—Well... It's my story… I can write him how I want too. His out of character-ness will be explained later in the story!

stevania-felton— I thought that that would make the story that much more real…because with any war… there will be causalities. Thanks!

Napolean--- I'm not telling! ;);) Thankies!


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Letters

Author/Artist: Lia

Rating: M for later chapters

Character(s): Draco Malfoy and Ginny Weasley

Summary: A mysterious penpal has Ginny Weasley all worked up!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.. well...I own a lap top and a bed and a dog and a car...well...I own nothing that means diddly squat to the rest of you!

Warnings: None yet

_Thinking_

"Speaking"

**Letters**

* * *

October 15th 

**Gin**

**This year is already going by so quickly. Your letters keep me sane. I will see you at the Halloween Feast. I promise that we will talk there. I will see you soon!**

**K.D**

October 23rd

**K.D**

**I really do with you would tell me who you are! I have so many plans that aren't going to happen because I don't know your name!**

**My brother caught Dean and I ….er…exploring and was infuriated. My arms still bruised and Dean is still in the Hospital Wing. Why is it that he only notices me when he hurts me?**

**Yours,**

**Gin**

December 23rd

**Dearest Gin,**

**I am just writing you to wish you a Happy Christmas and New Year. From the sound of your most recent few letters things are getting worse. Things will get better soon. Winter Holidays are almost over and then you will be back to Hogwarts. **

**As crazy as this sounds, I felt better at Hogwarts, where I knew you were near me. **

**Hey! I've got an idea! If, by the end of the year things don't get better for us then this summer what say you and I run away? That will make things much better wouldn't it?**

**Affectingly**

**K.D**

January 4th

**K.D,**

**Happy Christmas to you as well! I got your letter Christmas Day and let me tell you, it was better than anything my family got me. Running away? Sounds great! I think that would make my life! That also means I get to meet you, which is…amazingly cool in itself. About being happier at Hogwarts and near me…I feel the same way. **

**Love,**

**Ginny**

January 15th

**Dearest Ginny,**

**I hope this letter finds you well. How is being back at Hogwarts going for you? I hope Ron has calmed down some. You will let me know if he hurts you again wont you? I saw you today, on the way to classes. It's getting harder for me to contain my identity from you. Soon we will know each other. Until then love,**

**K.D**

January 23rd

**K.D,**

**Of course I will let you know if Ron hurts me again. I hope I saw you as well, even with out knowing it that would make my day. I think about you often my love… wow. That just came out of my quill. And it wont let me erase it. Odd. Anyway. **

**Ron as just started ignoring me completely. It hurts. But less than my arms did after a fight with him. **

**Love,**

**Ginny **

March 10th

**Dearest Gin,**

**The school year is flying by so quickly isn't it? Soon my love we will be together. Time moves so slowly when I think about you and I. This is quickly turning into a very mushy letter and that's not what I meant to do, so on that note I'll end this letter. **

**With love,**

**K.D **

March 19th

**Love,**

**Your letters are one of the only things that I look forward too. **

**Harry asked me to the dance today. I said yes. Because Ron and Hermione were standing right there. But believe me love. While I'm dancing in his arms tonight, it's yours that hold me at night.**

**Love, **

**Ginny**

April 13th

**My Love,**

**I still cant get over your words from before the dance. I read that letter and I moved, every time I read it. So deeply moved. **

**I am designing a house for my parents and I need your help. Which of these two ideas sound better to you?**

**An Italian villa, full of wrought iron, reds, and gold's. Sounded by acres of grape vineyards. **

**Or**

**An English bungalow full of quaint furniture and light. **

**Please tell me what one you would choose. For my mother, I've discovered, has tastes just like yours. **

**With all my love,**

**K.D**

April 29th

**Love,**

**After careful and very strenuous deliberation I decided on the Italian Villa. That one leaves a lot of area to lay in also. Sooo beautiful! I hope that my imput helped in your decision. I am sorry that this letter is somewhat hurried. My 'darling brother' is standing over me yelling about the most recent guy spreading rumors about me.**

**Love,**

**Ginny**

May 8th

**Dearest,**

**Well, a little less than one month left of school. What are your plans? I still wish to go away with you. That is if you still want to. **

**Ron, that annoying git is quite a pain. I'm not sure if you were there today, Malfoy had him throwing up spiders!**

**Soon Dear one**

**K.D**

May 14th

**KD my Love,**

**I was there today, and secretly I was overjoyed. That Malfoy, he's so hot right now. He's all the rage in the girl's dorm at night. **

**Of course I still want to go away with you. My stomach is Ron's newest punching bag so I can't wait to get away. Everything is my fault now. I can't wait until he is out of my life. Schools almost over, that means I'm that much closer to meeting you. That thought, and that thought alone keeps me alive. Till later my love. **

**Ginny**

May 30th

**Beautiful,**

**Less than twenty days my love. Ron will pay. There is no excuse for how he's treating you. Just wait my love, for soon we will be together. I have already started planning our first day. NEWT's are coming up next week so I may not be able to write as much. School is over the fourteenth, be ready after the leaving feast for us to apparate away. **

**With all my love,**

**K.D**

June 3rd

**Love, **

**I will be ready and waiting. I don't even want to stay for the leaving feast because I know its just hat much longer that were not together. I wish everyday that I could speed up time. Please don't wait to find me after the feast, there is no one there I wish to say bye to anymore. Ill be waiting. **

**Anon my love,**

**Ginny**

**PS. Good luck with NEWT's!**

June 11th

**Dearest love,**

**I am just writing to finalize our plans. As soon as the leaving feast is over you will meet me by the statue of Izzy the Dizzy, (the one who's falling over…) From there we will head to Hogsmead and apparate to our hide away. So soon my love!**

**Hopelessly devoted,**

**K.D**

**

* * *

**

AN: I hope you are still enjoying my story! I know how to smote..so REVIEW OR BE SMOTED:D:D:D:D** Love Lia!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Letters

Author/Artist: Lia

Rating: M for later chapters

Character(s): Draco Malfoy and Ginny Weasley

Summary: A mysterious penpal has Ginny Weasley all worked up!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.. well...I own a lap top and a bed and a dog and a car...well...I own nothing that means diddly squat to the rest of you!

Warnings: None yet

AN: BTW there were more letters inbetween. Sorry I didn't make that odvious! 

_Thinking_

"Speaking"

**Letters**

* * *

"Ginny! Come on! We're leaving soon!" Ginny rolled her eyes and looked at herself in the mirror again.

"You look lovely dear! Go make that pen-pal love of yours all bothered!" The mirror giggled at her.

"I will, make no doubt about that." She flashed a smile at the mirror and turned away. Lavender had, for the most part, dressed her. The dress she was wearing was a deep grey. The full length halter dress was deceptively simple. However woven into the fabric a dragon wriggled about when she moved. The back was a low cut oval of sheer black fabric.

Feeling every bit the princess she floated down the stairs to where the group was waiting for her. "Ginny, you look great. Beautiful."

"Thanks Harry." Ron was so wrapped up in Hermione that he didn't even notice his sister. Shortly after that they left for the Great Hall.

Walking through the doors was like stepping back in time. There was a band playing classical music and waiters flitted about with food and drinks. Dumbledor sat on a throne in the front of the hall, with a very mad McGonagall next to him. He was telling everyone that listened that he was King of Hogwarts.

The trio and their dates went off to dance and get punch, leaving Ginny alone.

"_Well I', alone again, what to do?" _She mingles and danced, laughed and schmoozed and all the while she was so nervous she could hardly stand still.

She danced with quite a few men that night, but none of them were him, she could feel it.

The dance began to die down, and she began to panic. _What if this is just a cruel joke? What if he doesn't show up?" _She started hyperventilating and ran to the bathroom.

She splashed her face with water and tried to calm down. Realizing that every moment she was in the bathroom, she wasn't out there meeting him. Leaving the bathroom she saw Malfoy's group at the end of the hall. Determined to not let them ruin her evening she attempted to walk right past them.

"Well, if it isn't the littlest Weasley slut!" Obviously Pansy had spotted her.

"Better that then what you are bitch." She tried to keep walking but Parkinson jumped in her way.

"Who are you to talk to me like that?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

The two girls stood in a fierce battle of the mind until Malfoy moved in and dragged Pansy away.

Ginny went back into the Great Hall, the dance was winding down. The trio stood in a corner, surrounded by their groupies, so Ginny wandered over that way. "And then he said 'Mate, I don't like your mum like that!' " Te group all started laughing but Ginny noticed that it was a rather forced laugh from most of the groupies.

"Hey Guys!" She said, hoping for an answer. A few of the groupies mumbled hello's, but for the most part they didn't notice the smaller redhead.

She turned away, her shoulders slumped a bit, a tear threatened to fall.

"I would never ignore you Gin." A voice from behind her made a grin cover her face. She turned and stared at the man she had fallen in love with.

Draco Malfoy stood in front of her. Alone and, for once, completely venerable. "I was the one writing you. I'm the one who fell in love with you." He moved one step closer to her.

"I knew from the start, my love."

He cocked an eyebrow and stepped towards her again. "Did you? And what gave it away?"

Another step.

"K.D. duh. King Draco? Really. You could have chosen something a little less obvious." She giggled as he stepped forward again.

"Excuse me! That is the best name ever! Its on my luggage in fact." This step had them toe to toe. Her face turned up towards his.

* * *

AN.. Time to thank the reviewers! This story is posted on two websites... so I'm just gonna put them both on here. Fan Fiction (dot) Net!wonderful reviewers!

Firedheart—I agree!

You-Know-Who (The other one!) ---yay! My fave Ashley:D:D:D Tanks Girly!

bglcuti78---yay! Thanks!

?---stuff it!

stevania-felton---I liked that as well! Thanks!

Napolean---Not TellinG!

PotentialTempest---I agree…:D:D Thanks!

i love drakey.--- IM NOT TELLING! THAT'S A SECRET:D Thanks!

stevania-felton---Updates just for you! and everyone else…but more for you! ;)

Bungle-in-the-Jungle---2 reviewers in one! Wow…. ish impressed Thanks!

justahpfan---secretly loves the cliffys Thanks!

zan189---Yes there were. Im sorry I didn't make that clearer!

Adult Fan Fiction! yay!

AngelDust---Kiss my patootie! If you don't like it, don't read it! Just because you don't like my story does NOT mean I'll stop uploading chapters. Why don't YOU stop reading IT!

dragon34---Thanks sweets! I hope you enjoy!

TheAngelOfSilence---why thanks:D


	5. Chapter 5

Title: LettersAuthor/Artist: Lia  
Rating: M for later chapters  
Character(s): Draco Malfoy and Ginny Weasley  
Summary: A mysterious penpal has Ginny Weasley all worked up!  
Disclaimer:I own nothing.. well...I own a lap top and a bed and a dog and a car...well...I own nothing that means diddly squat to the rest of you!  
Warnings: None yet

Staring into each others eyes, they felt the world fall away. Slowly Draco lowered his lips to hers. Their lips touched and it was like being in midair halfway through a fireworks show.

First kisses are a magical thing, however if the participants are already in love, than it defies all expectations. This kisses, if rated on a scale of one to a hundred, rates one million point three. The fireworks continued, and they basked in their love. Sadly, this once in a lifetime kiss ended all too soon.

"Ginevra Weasley! What in the bloody hell are you doing?" She was pulled from the kiss, quite literally, by her brother.

"Kissing Draco Ron. I thought even you would have known what kissing is." She moved back into Draco's arms. Looking up at him she hoped to continue the kiss. His arms wrapped back around her and he leaned down.

"No! no more! Why are you kissing the ferret?"

"Because I love him. Duh. Why else would I kiss him?" She could feel Draco shaking with silent laughter against her.

"If you don't mind. Gin and I have somewhere to be. Ta Ta!" They tried to walk away from the group, towards the castle's doors. However Ron grabbed her arm and pulled her away. "Ginny!" Draco yelled, trying to get back to her. Harry and Hermoione, wands pointing, stepped in-between them.

"You are to stay away from her Malfoy!" Harry said. Possessiveness very apparent in his voice.

"Never Potter." Turning on his heel, he strode off.

"Ginevra, were leaving. Pack now." Ron snarled, throwing her in the direction of her dorm.

"What? Hell no! I'm going with Draco!" She tried to go past him, but he just got in her way.

"Don't talk to me, traitor! Just go pack!"

"I love him Ron, I wish you could be happy that I am happy." He stiffened and turned his gaze away.

They apparated home to the Burrow that night, with out Dumbledor's aproval. Professor Dumbledor was furious at Ron. After a lot of lecturing, Ron walked away with detention daily for the rest of the year. Things calmed down, for the most part. Enough for most of them to forget about Ginny kissing Malfoy. Ginny, however, grew steadily thinner and paler. Her eyes lost the shine that they normally have. Her mother explained it away as growing pains, but that wasn't it.

AN!

Hey guys! Oh my gosh I am SO very sorry that I havn't updated in a LONG time! I moved out a just recently got my email back! I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Leave me a REVIEW!

Thanks and mucho LOVE!

Lia


End file.
